


Boat Trip

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, Ass Play, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, Boats and Ships, Body Worship, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, May/December Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sharing Body Heat, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen × Night Elf Fluff&Smut
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 1





	Boat Trip

  


James Anderson was on the cabin, watching the map of pandaria as he calculated the route to Kul Tiras. He studied and calculated every single route, deciding for the longest, but fastest. Suddenly, Somebody knocked at the door.

“Who’s there?” James asked, lifting his gaze from the map.

“It’s me, darling” Raelisenna Nightdream answered from the door.

“Ah, come in, please”. He said as she opened the door.

Raelisenna followed through the door with a wide smile, looking at her lover.

“Well, have you seen the maneuvers as the ship sailed it?” He said with a grin

“Of course. It’s something amazing to see for the first time. I was really nervous back on Stormwind and a little dizzy. Not like caravan travel back home. But now I feel like I’ve got used to sailing.” She answered smiling widely.

“Oh well...” He quipped, laughing louder “I start to thing that you’ve lied and you’re a Kul Tiran woman, pretending to be dizzy on ships just for laughs”

Raelisenna stuck her tounge out and smiled again at him. “Looking at the route?”

“Yes, it’s now fixed, I told the navigator the route we’re following at the moment.”

“That’s good to hear, James.”

“Want to take a look?” He said, smiling charming at her.

“Sure!” She clapped, and went close to the table, looking at the map.

He grabbed her by the hips and showed her the map of Pandaria, and she was quick to respond.

“So... we’ve shipped out from here, right?” She asked, pointing at the harbor

“Oh, the little cat learns really fast” James grinned, then pointed another place. 

“We’ve shipped from there, we are taking this route through here, here... the all the way up to Kul Tiras.” He smiled, proud of the route and looked at her.

“Hey, your nipples... are hard?” He asked, arching a brow.

She turned her head, smiling a little shy. “It’s really freezing there, my dear. I think I’m chill prone, you know...”

James Anderson covered her with his muscled and furred arms as she gripped him, acommodating herself.

“So...” She said, closing her eyes, smiling relaxed. “How much until we arrive at the Tiragarde Sound?”

He smiled and whispered charmingly on her long ear. “Dear Rae. We’ve got nine hours until we arrive. So please, allow me to help you with your freezing problem”

He walked near the bed, looking at her and looked into her eyes, both becoming red by the minute.

“Rae, no words can explain my feelings for you when I look into your eyes...” Anderson said as Raelisenna caressed his cheek, and both embraced themselves on a long kiss, sharing their breath.

Suddenly, Raelisenna pushed him onto the bed, with a devilish smile. James make himself comfortable on the bed, sitting with a grin.

“Well... feeling better?” He asked grinning, staring at her bust

“I think it’s getting hotter in here...” She said as she licked her lips, undressing herself. “Let me take care of my dress first, my dear. It’s going to be a funny travel to Kul Tiras...”

Raelisenna let the dress slide over her dark purple skin and slowly walked towards Anderson as he undress, and leaned closer to him, caressing his canine cock with her hand, looking at him.

-“I see you are happy to see me...”, Raelisenna said looking at him, licking her lips.

-”Heh, is no that hard... you have no idea how much you turn me on, dear...”

Worgen leaned his head back, letting her slide her fingers over his length, then she pushed him over the bed.

“Y-You know what I want...” She said, lying over him, grasping him with both hands as he gripped her buttocks with both hands, playing with them.

“Well, my love. You were going to get it anyway. Can’t resist to your charms, you know...” He said then started to lick her lower lips, spreading her buttocks.

Raelisenna let go a big moan, trembling has she looked back. “T-That’s not fair... you know all of my weak spots...” She said as she kept masturbating him.

Raelisenna got up as she trembled as he ate her up and moved close to his hips, grinding him passionately. “That’s more like it... you’re so hard...”, she said as she rode his length, rubbing it against her clit.

“What happened with the sweet, charming, charismatic Raelisenna?”, Anderson said, gripping her from the hips as she slowly let it go inside her, biting her lip.

“You hit my weak spot... now fuck me and better not stop until we arrive, my love...” She was interrupted by her moans, as she leaned her head back, bouncing on his hips.

Anderson quickly leaned to the side, acommodating on her back, as he began to thrust his hips faster, rubbing her breasts.

“Serioulsy, Raelisenna, you have no idea how long I awaited for you to appear...” He whispered on her long ear, licking her lobule as she grasped his hand firmly, trembling.

“J-J-James... please...” She said between moans, licking her lips. “Give me more... fill me completely...” She kissed him passionately, giving him full control.

Without pulling out, he put her on her knees, grapsing her hips as he began to pump her harder. She shouted, excitely, letting loose her wildest passions.

“L-Like this! Harder!” She moaned, drooling with every thrust. “I feel like I’m going numb with every thurst, my love...”

He complied, groaning excited as he spanked her, gripping her firmly reaching deeper.

He pulled out and slowly entered inside, penetrating her slow, but hard. She looked at him as she rubbed her clit, biting her lip.

“I love seeing you like this...” He said as he thrusted her deeper, letting her savour every single second.

Raelisenna was lost on the pleasure, and began to tremble harder, reaching the climax as she moaned, arching her back. Worgen cummed and pulled out, letting his seed over her body.

“My, my... you came so much...” She said, as she took with her fingers what she could, tasting him with a smile on her lips.

She approached his knotted dick, looking at him. “Let me clean you...” She smile as she began to lick him, running her tongue all over his wolfish length slowly, looking at his face as he rubbed her asscheek.

“I-I think I’m about to...” Unable to finish, he cummed again on her face, breathing heavily... “Rae... what I’m going to do with you...” He said, trying to calm down as she smiled back at him with an eye closed.

F I N

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
